Everlook Temple
'General info:' Are you ready to upgrade to Sun Tier? Then the Everlook Temple is the place for you! Every day, you will have to unlock a type of sand blueprint that will allow you to spawn a boss on specific maps. Killing a boss for the first time unlocks the boss for the next day. Once the boss is defeated, they will drop up to three class items the next time you defeat them. You can fight the bosses as many times as you want as long as you make keys to spawn them. Everlook Temple Requirement: * Must have defeated the Dark Moon God to receive the Recall Blueprint from the Mysterious Tourist at your castle. You can still unlock the entrance without. * To get you started: * First, talk to the Mysterious Tourist at your castle to unlock a few things: Ancient Elf Ingots, Apocalypse Rune and the Recall Sand with the Important Liquid that will allow you to proceed into the Everlook Temple Lore. * Head to the Illusion Forest at (17,2) to unlock the entrance of the Everlook Temple then enter at (2,15) * Follow the Text as it will guide you through which path to take... Read text carefully...It will point you towards different direction. * Once inside head to the Polished Mirror: (8,12) and insert the Recall Sand to unlock the Map 3 Boss . You can also grab any of the 6 free pieces of equipment as long as you meet the requirement. Statue: (4,18) Old Warrior with Shield; Spar Shield (Requirement: 200 dexterity) Statue: (7,18) Elf Statue with Broken Hammer; Spar Hammer (Requirement: 230 magic) Statue: (10,18) Holy Warrior; Spar Plate Mail (Requirement: Strength 260) Statue: (13,18) Assassin; Spar Blade (Requirement: Dexterity 300) Statue: (16,18) Musketeer; Bloody Spar Pendant (Requirement: Strength 350) Magic-Sealed Chest: (13,12); Staff of the World Tree (Requirement: Magic 2800) *Leave the Everlook Temple at (10,17) and head to Map 3 the Lost Capital. Day 1 ~ Recall Sand (24,41) This step will be repeatable as many time as you have Recall Sand until the next day reset. You will get a blueprint and a Focus Crystal on your first kill and up to 3 Sun Tier transfer items for that type of sand each time you repeat this step. You will get either one of those type of Colossus. * When inserting a sand make sure your read the text EVERY TIME. It will tell you which boss you will get. It will help you out to send the correct team... * Note that the Boss stats and skills will be different each time. -Colossus Weihm: Giant Grip, Stomp, Invulnerable -Collosus Luva: Giant Grip, Stomp, Invulnerable Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds Note that the Boss stats and skills will be different each time. Line up one(wounded): BM or Lava, Lava 2 , Holy Sage, CK or HWD Line up two: Holy sage, Chaplain Knight, Nightmare, God with armor penetration and stun immunity Line up three: BM1, BM2, BM3, BM4 or you can replace any BMs with a Demon Blade. (to be optimized) * Acquire the Focus Crystal and the Blueprint: Moon Sand. * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 2.. * You will randomly yield up to 3 of any of those sun tier transfer items each time you repeat the above step: Saint Fighter's Broken Blade, Gloomy Blood, Enchanted Broken Blade, Godspeaker Symbol, Saint Fighter's Badge, Judgement Symbol You will also have to insert a Recall Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 2 ~ Moon Sand * This step is also repeatable as many time as you have Moon Sand. Make sure that one is inserted in the Polished Mirror and head to Map 3 at (42,14) or (8,4) for a fight. * When inserting a sand make sure your read the text EVERY TIME. It will tell you which boss you will get. It will help you out to send the correct team... * Note that the Boss stats and skills will be different each time. - (42,14)Female Assassin : Slice, Chain Strike, Poisonous Strike Mercenary Assassin x2: Heavy Smash, Smoke Grenade, Chain Strike Line up one: Dark Knight, Chaplain Knight, Blazing Gun, God: Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds Manual taunt on DK, DPS set to kill highest HP. - (8,4) Pontifex Kyrondra : Dazzling Light, Giant Fireball, Divine Healing Church Knight x4: Dealdly Slash Line up one: Dark Knight, Chaplain Knight, Blazing Gun, God: Timer: None but heal every 1 minutes 30 seconds Manual taunt on DK, DPS set to kill highest HP. * Acquire the Focus Crystal and Blueprint: Hourglass Sand to craft Hourglass Sand * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 3.. * You will randomly yield up to 3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Malevolence Crystal, Arcane Handbag, Prayer of the Saint, Curia Code, Hunter Handbag, Agile Handbag You will also have to insert a Moon Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 3 ~ Hourglass Sand Day 3 take place in Map 5- Wetland, insert your Hourglass Sand in the Everlook Temple and head that way. * When inserting a sand make sure your read the text EVERY TIME. It will tell you which boss you will get. It will help you out to send the correct team... * Note that the Boss stats and skills will be different each time. - (50,44) Old God's Witch Doctor: Aging Potion, Rejuvenation, Toxic Potion Enhanced Golem x2: Slicing Slash, Mechanical Structure Line up one: Dark Knight, Chaplain Knight, Blazing Gun, God: Line up two: Chaplain Knight, High Witch Doctor, Lave Mage, Blood Mage. Timer: None but heal over time every 1 minutes 30 seconds -(50,44) Sismark: Venom Breath, Paw Strike, Dragon Lineage Line up one: Dragon Hunter, Nightmare, Dragon Marshal, Holy Sage Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds * Acquire the Focus Crystal and Blueprint: Dusk Sand to craft Dusk Sand * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 4.. * You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Illusion Eye, Left Hand of Hollow, Holy Herb, Demon's Heart, Poison Bottle of Filth You will also have to insert a Hourglass Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 4 ~ Dusk Sand This step is also repeatable as many time as you have Dusk Sand. Make sure that one is inserted in the Polished Mirror and head to Map 4- Path of Exile at (14,9) for a fight. * When inserting a sand make sure your read the text EVERY TIME. It will tell you which boss you will get. It will help you out to send the correct team... * Note that the Boss stats and skills will be different each time. -Warlord Eton: Cursed Touch, Cursed Shell, Destructive Tempest Note that Warlord Eton come solo the first time then he will have 2x Blazing Bird: Scorching Claw, Heatproof Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds (use a class that can perma stun the boss with scorch immunity) Line up one: Knight Temple, Holy Sage, God, Blazing Gun Line up two: Knight Temple, Holy Sage(Res down), Frost Mage(Red Badge), Lava Mage -Abyss Lizard: Corrupted Skin, Bite, Tail Swing 2x Dark Goblin: Deadly Slash imer: 2 minutes 30 seconds (use a class that can perma stun the boss) Line up one: Knight Temple, Holy Sage, Blazing Gun, Legend Hunter Line up two: Knight Temple, Holy Sage(Res down), Frost Mage(Red Badge), Lava Mage * Acquire the Focus Crystal and Blueprint: Illusion Sand to craft Illusion Sand * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). You will be told that you need to collect more Focus Crystals. This will triger Day 5.. * You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Metal Bullet Print, Enhanced Black Powder, Dragonkill Toxin,Wild Beast Skull,?(BG), Blazing Gunpowder You will also have to insert a Dusk Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. Day 5 ~ Illusion Sand This step is also repeatable as many time as you have Illusion Sand . Make sure that one is inserted in the Polished Mirror and head to Map 6- Frost Land at (31,10) or (4,14) for a fight. * When inserting a sand make sure your read the text EVERY TIME. It will tell you which boss you will get. It will help you out to send the correct team... * Note that the Boss stats and skills will be different each time. -(31,10) Neroth: Fire Breath, Paw Strike, Dragon Lineage Timer: 2 minutes 30 seconds Line up one: Holy Sage, Lava Mage, Nightmare, Dragon Hunter Holy Sage always Heal for res buff, Lava heal set to 30-40% in case the Scorch get someone low. -(4,14) Nameless Mage: Giant Fireball, Freezing Storm, Tranquility Line up one: Holy Sage, Lava Mage, Nightmare, Blazing Gun * Acquire the Focus Crystal ** You will randomly yield 1-3 of those transfer class items each time you repeat the above step: Ash Arcane Classics, Elemental Arcane Classics, Artic Arcane Page, Antiquity Cinder, Wild Beast Horn You will also have to insert a Illusion Sand in the Polished Mirror(8,12) each time. * Return to the Everlook Temple and insert the Focus Crystal at the Armillary Sphere at (10,14). * Return to the Polished Mirror: (8,12) and turn the mirror. * Congratulation you are now ready to tackle the Guardian... Realistic speaking you will need to farm specific class transfer items to get sun tier on specific class. * Sun Tier Class Order: CK, HS, Gale, Lava, .... *more class order to come* Boss: Floor 1: Stone Gate of the Temple: (10,10) -- The boss is up from the start BUT is some what unkillable in his current state. You need to complete Day 5 to be able to flip the mirror to reduce his skills considerably. Guardian with the flipped Mirror -- The phases do not need to be fought back-to-back. You can leave and come back to face the next phase. Phase 1: * Guardian: Time Stop, Ancient Shock, Zone # Guardian Arm(Right): Spear Strike # Guardian Arm(Left): Destructive Turbulence, Restore Reward: 50,000 Souls, 3 Philosopher's Stone, 100 Rare Earth, 100 Ether Phase 2: * Guardian: Time Stop, Ancient Shock, Zone # Guardian Arm(Right): Spear Strike # Guardian Arm(Left): Destructive Turbulence, Restore Reward: 50,000 Souls, 5 Philosopher's Stone, 120 Rare Earth, 120 Ether Phase 3: * Guardian: Time Stop, Ancient Shock, Zone # Guardian Arm(Right): Spear Strike # Guardian Arm(Left): Destructive Turbulence, Restore Reward: 50,000 Souls, Ancient Crown Chests Rewards(Left to Right): 3x Eternium Ingots, , Apocalypse Rune, , 10 000 Prayer. Flip back the Mirror and talk to the Wounded Man at (8,5) Strategy Line up 1: * All Sun: CK, HS, TM, Lava. From Finnegan: Pally: Taunt On, Heal 50/80 (Heal = 4425) Priest: Always Heal (Heal = 2725, used Saint's Hammer) Lava: Heal 40/40, Full DPS (Hit = 38%, DMG = 8831) Tricky: Skill 3 (Mist Grenade), Target Highest. You are going to start off manualing the Trickery Master, focusing on the left arm. It is very important that you keep the debuff on the left arm, since initially it decreases the AoE damage done. That said, if you land that debuff at an opportune time, you are going to switch over and hit the boss as well. As much as possible, try to keep the debuff on both of them, but always focus on keeping it on the left arm. When you get to the enrage warning, keep up the same pattern, but flip the Trick to auto, and manual heal with the lava, topping off the team. By this time the Left Arm is just trying to heal itself every turn, so it will heal up a bit. No worries, once the enrage is over, you can take the arm down. After the enrage, go back to alternating between arm and boss. Once Left Arm is dead, flip Tricky to auto, and let it focus on the Boss. You've basically won the fight. Keep an eye on HP and the timer, flipping Lava to manual to heal. I found it helpful to do this right around the times the pally was going to taunt, though I don't think it was strictly needed. Lava will take down the Right Arm, then work through the boss. You will go through 4-5 enrage cycles. As far as i can tell, there is not timer. It took me about 25 minutes. Some tweak adjustment from Wat Erm Elon: You can use Trickery Master to dex down boss only and only stack dex on him with no speed down immunity (must make sure TM have 100% hit on boss and atleast 138% debuff chance. lower will result dex down have a chance to not hit.). Doing this will make fight safer but take around 5 mins longer because left arm will have more hp before the engage. From Chem: Chem Guardian Phase 3 Setup Guardian phase 3 Step by step guide : #Enter map 7, find a mob to make lava manual and pick fireball. #Manual the lava to attack the left arm and then make her auto. #Manual Trickery smoke skill on left arm and then auto attack boss -> repeat. #When the left arm keep healing itself, manual the Trickery backstab skill on the left arm and then auto on boss -> repeat. #Before the boss goes on enrage mode, manual the Lava to heal once to boost dex. #After boss is enraged, do step 4 twice -> manual lava heal -> manual ck taunt -> repeat. #After left arm is dead, Trickery can go full auto, manual lava to heal once every 2 fireball, lava heals when team is low, manual ck taunt for every 1-2 lava cycle #After right arm is dead, manual lava to heal once everyr 2 fireball until boss dies. Special note on Guardian - this boss has extremely low speed for his difficulty. Compared to Layer 7/8 bosses that may have 7000-8000 speed, the Guardian here only has 2000-2250 speed. It can be critical to understand the hit formula, which can be found in general with a search or in the gametips channel. For example, at 2000 boss speed, if your TM has 2600 dex, you get a base hit% of 39%, Mist Grenade skill has 40% so you only need to have 21% hit on your equipment to reach 100% (instead of the usual 40-50% you may need in ruins). This lets you run full dex loot instead of hit loot. If your Lava mage has 1500 dex, you only need 37% on your gear to reach 100%. Stack more magic and matk instead